Dear Journal
by doodlegirll
Summary: ..:For bean15's contest based on A Day with Wilbur Robinson:.. May 26th, 2037: I go over to Wilbur’s tomorrow to work on our project on pirates. I’m going to get Mrs. Chelsea for this. Oneshot. Please read and review!


**Hey, guys!**

**Alright, so this is my entry for bean15's _A Day with Wilbur Robinson _fanfic contest! It's called "Dear Journal..." It was a completely random idea I had one day and I decided to write it. **

**Anyway, so for those of you wondering why the heck I'm posting this instead of updating TYWAW, and why TYWAW wasn't updated on Christmas day as promised, I have an alibi. See, when I woke up on Christmas day, guess what I had? A cold, and a nasty one at that. It's just now starting to go away, and whenever I get colds, they alway seem to back up into my brain and my brain gets all...foggy, and I can't concentrate on anything but the back of my eyelids. Sorry about that, y'all. It will be updated this weekend, I promise.**

**Man, I'm really getting tired of not being able to update. It's not that my musing has died; on the contrary, it's grown! The problem is, a little thing called life has bit me in the butt, and it's bit me hard, so sometimes I just can't find time to write anything! My high school career has gotten hard. But wow, it's already flown by so fast! Before I know it, it'll be May and I'll be taking my final exams, and then it's hello summer and updating! Sadly, until then, updates may be sparse.**

**Anywho, enjoy, and whoever recognizes the name at the end of this gets a cookie! Warning: it may be shocking!**

**Oh, and before I go on and forget:**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons, or A Day with Wilbur Robinson. They are credited to the Disney Animation Studios, William Joyce, and Stephan Anderson. Thanks, guys!_**

* * *

Dear Journal…

_By doodlegirll _

_►▲▼◄_

**May 25th, 2037 **

You will never believe what Mrs. Chelsea is making me do!

Today in History class, Mrs. Chelsea told all of us that our final grade for the year will be a project on one event in history of her choosing. She also said that (since the last project when we could pick our own partners didn't go so well since we talked most of the time) she would be choosing our partners for us. I'm perfectly okay with that, but it's who she paired me with that I'm completely _not_ okay with!

She's paired me with Wilbur Robinson!

Yes, that's right. _The_ Wilbur Robinson. _The_ Wilbur Robinson whose way too cocky for his own good, _the_ Wilbur Robinson who has an ego the size of North Montana. _The_ Wilbur Robinson, son of _the_ Cornelius Robinson, the greatest inventor of all time. Mrs. Chelsea's paired me with **_him_**!

Now, you may be wondering why I'm dreading this with everything that I am. Well, I'll tell you:

Wilbur's weird.

And I mean seriously.

For one thing, he's always wearing this Captain Time Travel shirt, and no one ever reads Captain Time Travel anymore, nor do they watch the show in fear of being labeled a real freak. I mean, what thirteen year old walks around with an upside down lightning bolt on his chest? Apparently Wilbur does, considering we hardly ever see him in anything else.

Second, from what I've heard and seen, he hardly ever does his work. In class he just sits there, looking really bored all the time. I have no idea what his grades are, but I've got a feeling I'll be the one doing all the work.

Third, he doesn't have any friends. He always sits alone at lunch, and for some reason, it never seems to bother him. You'd think him being the son of the greatest inventor around he'd be pretty popular, but he's not. Maybe it's his ego and cocky attitude I mentioned earlier?

Fourth, his hair. It's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen. It's jet black, and right dead in the middle of his hairline is a cowlick. Wilbur claims it's genetic, and that he gets it from his dad. Sounds true enough, if you ask me. His dad's hair sticks straight up, and it seems to defy gravity, but his hair is cool, while Wilbur's is…too odd. And it never stays down, no matter what happens! One time in gym class, Trevor and Simon poured a huge cooler of water on him to see if his hair would stay down, but, of course, while the rest of Wilbur was sopping wet and clinging to him, his hair wasn't.

So now you see my point. I'm really dreading working with this guy. We find out what our project is supposed to be about tomorrow. Hopefully it's something easy and doesn't require a lot of research and I can get all the info I need from one site on the Research Screen.

_►▲▼◄_

**May 26th, 2037 **

I go over to Wilbur's tomorrow to work on our project on pirates.

I'm going to get Mrs. Chelsea for this.

_►▲▼◄_

**May 27th, 2037 **

_Wow._

Today wasn't all that bad after all! It was actually pretty fun! Sure, I almost got killed by pirates, but it really wasn't all that bad!

I woke up at around nine today and grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast, then went to prepare myself to do all the work today, since I was supposed to head over to the Robinsons at noon. I took my own sweet time getting ready in that two hour timespan, too, let me tell you.

Anyway, at noon, I headed over to the Robinsons. I walked uptown and then took a Bubble from the Bubble Transportation Depot over to their mansion.

Now, when I say mansion, I mean _mansion_. It was **huge!** I've seen it across the Todayland River, but I've never been so close to it before! It was bigger than any house I've ever seen! There were topiaries in the shapes of various things like a loaf of bread or teacup surrounding it, but the most unusual…plants, I guess you could call them, were these two little trees on the front porch. When I walked up to the front door (which, by the way, was also huge) these two heads popped out of the pots! They started bickering and both started to tell me to ring their doorbells. I eventually just pressed the one on the left, and the dude in the pot to the left started insulting the dude in the pot on the right.

A big, purple octopus like thing opened the door. At first, I'll admit, I thought it was some sort of monster and considered running away, but then Wilbur showed up at the door and pulled me inside after explaining that the big purple octopus monster was really their butler, Lefty, and the men on the porch were Spike and Dimitri. (Wilbur also mentioned that he and his family aren't sure who Spike and Dimitri are related to, other than themselves, considering they're twins. Or clones. Take your pick.)

Anyway, after Wilbur let me inside, he took the liberty of showing me around and introducing me to all his family. At first I was pretty sure Wilbur was just trying to kill time, but now I'm really glad he did.

The Robinsons are cool.

Wilbur's dad, of course, is Cornelius Robinson, the greatest inventor the world's ever seen. I didn't get to meet him face to face at first, since he was pretty busy up in his lab, but Wilbur introduced me through the door anyway. Mr. Robinson called down a quick 'hi' and then went back to his work. Wilbur told me on the way down the hall that the only reason his dad didn't come out of the lab to say hi was because he was working on a new security system for their garage, and it was pretty likely to blow. I'm guessing Wilbur jinxed Mr. Robinson, because right after he finished explaining that to me, a loud explosion could be heard, and Mr. Robinson cursing, but we were too far away to tell what he was saying (which is probably a good thing, since he sounded pretty mad even from where we stood!)

Next we met Wilbur's Uncle Art. Art dresses like a superhero of sorts, and even has a spaceship. He's an intergalactic pizza delivery guy.

I met Aunt Billie when I almost got run over by her toy train, which just so happens to be life sized. Billie has a really strong accent (German, maybe?), and when I asked her where she was from, she said Cleveland…

When I met Aunt Billie, I also met Uncle Gaston when he pushed me out of the way of Billie's train in the nick of time by shooting himself out of his cannon.

Uncle Joe was next. There's not much to say other than he works out by watching workout videos.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Fritz had to be the weirdest one I've met! Uncle Fritz seems to be a nervous wreck a lot, and Petunia is…a hand puppet. She's really cranky and you have to feel bad for poor Fritz!

Tallulah and Laszlo, Fritz and Petunia's kids (uh…) were fighting when Wilbur and I ran into them, so I didn't really meet them. Apparently Laszlo likes paint, thought, and Tallulah is a fashionista. Tallulah's flower pot hat's flower was wilted, so I'm guessing that's why they were fighting.

We met up with Grandpa Bud on our way through the dinning room. Grandpa Bud loses his teeth a lot, apparently, and he had me and Wilbur help him dig a few holes before Wilbur finally found Bud's teeth and we hightailed it.

Bud's wife, Lucille, we ran into on our way down the hall. She's hilarious! She claims to have no slept in twelve days, going on thirteen, thanks to her caffeine patch, which she invented thirty years ago. The thing that's so funny about Lucille is that she's completely random! She went from talking about caffeine to talking about cookies in the matter of twelve seconds!

"Uh, Grandma, why don't you go bake some cookies?" Wilbur suggested. "We've gotta get to work on our project."

"Okay, then! Bah-bye!" Lucille said, then went on dancing down the hall while we went in the opposite direction.

Franny, Wilbur's mom, is a musician. She's taught frogs to sing and play instruments! I thought it would be pretty cool to have singing frogs at home until Wilbur told me how Frankie, the lead singer, and his gang are like a mafia-gang. After that, well…singing frogs weren't so cool anymore.

"Hey, Wilbur, are we ever going to get started on our project like you told your Grandma or are we just going to walk around your house all day?" I finally asked when Wilbur and I found our way outside. Wilbur grinned.

"We'll get to that in a minute." He said. "Right now, we just have two more people to meet."

Just then, a golden robot walked up to us.

"Hey, little buddy!" He greeted Wilbur. "Whose your friend?"

"Hi, Carl." Wilbur said. He introduced me and Carl shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Carl said. He looked at Wilbur and cocked a metallic eyebrow. "What are you two up to?"

"We're working on our History project, Carl." Wilbur said innocently. "Nothing to worry about."

Carl's eyes narrowed. "You're not planning on stealing the time machine again, are you?" He asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Wilbur's dad was also the first person to ever invent the first working time machine. He's also world renowned for that, but they were never mass produced for various reasons I'm now very well aware of. Apparently, Wilbur's been taking the time machine out for joy rides for a while now, and is actually grounded til he dies for one of his latest incidents where he brought the younger Mr. Robinson to the future when he was still a twelve year old kid and still an orphan. To make a long story short, Wilbur had made a promise to him that he never intended to keep and when his dad's younger self found out he ran off where mayhem ensued and Wilbur ended up getting himself erased from history. Luckily his dad was able to help him out and make him re-exist again, but he was still grounded when he got home.

"Relax, Carl." Wilbur assured him. "We're just going to do our project on the pirates and be done with it, okay?"

Carl still looked at him skeptically and Wilbur gave him a grin.

"Alright." He said finally. "Just don't go near the time machine!"

"Right, right, right." Wilbur said, waving it off.

"Oh, and your mom says you need to feed Tiny." Carl said as he walked away. "You know how he gets when he's hungry!"

I looked at Wilbur, who groaned.

"Whose Tiny?" I asked.

"Our pet T. rex." Wilbur explained. My mouth fell wide open.

"You have a pet Tyrannosaurus rex?!" I asked. "How'd he get here?!"

"Well, when I brought my dad's younger self here this dude with a maniacal bowler hat stole my dad's other time machine and used it to bring a T. rex here to kidnap Lewis." He said. "He almost ate me, but after we knocked the Mini Doris off of him he actually turned out to be more of a big puppy than a ferocious carnivore."

Before I could even as who the heck Mini Doris and Lewis were, Wilbur grabbed my hand and dragged me towards this humongous doghouse at the far end of the backyard.

"Tiny!" Wilbur called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Here, boy!"

There were a few (loud) whimpers from inside the dark doghouse. Wilbur put his hands on his hips.

"C'mon, Tiny, they won't hurt you! They're going to help me feed you!"

Again there was a few whimpers from inside.

"I don't think he's coming out, Wilbur." I said.

"Naw, he's just shy." Wilbur said. He then entered the darkness of the doghouse. "Tiny, c'mon! It's your favorite; meatball flavor!" He sighed in frustration. "Don't make me get the Mini Doris out!" He said.

Suddenly, Wilbur screamed a little shrilly (I wish I had had it on recorder!) and the ground rumbled as Tiny the T. rex came running out of his doghouse. He ran over to me and hit behind me as thought he could actually hide there as Wilbur reemerged from inside his doghouse.

"Uh, what's wrong with him?" I asked Wilbur as he walked back over to where Tiny hid behind me, pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

"He's scared of Mini Doris." Wilbur explained. "He always has been."

"But who's Mini Doris?" I asked. "And who's Lewis?"

Wilbur didn't hear me. He was already on his way over to a hovercrane parked on this huge old-fashioned helicopter pad near Tiny's swimming pool sized food bowl. Wilbur hit something on the hovercrane's control panel as he started it up and flew up. The helicopter base opened up and Wilbur lowered the claw into the hole and pulled up this huge bag of Dino Chow. He flew over to the giant food bowl and activated another control in which this giant hand came out and turned the bag over, dumping the Dino Chow into the bowl.

Behind me, Tiny stopped covering his eyes with the tip of his tail and trembling and sat up, panting like a happy puppy. He ran over to the bowl and started chowing down. Wilbur landed the hovercopter on the pad again and made his way back over to me.

"C'mon." He said, pulling me across the yard again. "We have a history report to research!"

At first I thought we were going to the library I had seen as we passed it on our tour of the house, but when Wilbur turned to me and told me to be quiet, I knew that was the last place we were headed.

Wilbur and I paused near a door on the side of the house. Wilbur placed his hand on the hand scanner and waited.

"Wilbur Robinson is not permitted in the garage." A voice said.

"Dang!" Wilbur said. "Dad must have locked this door."

"Wilbur, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're stealing the time machine." Wilbur said with his trademark smirk.

"Wilbur, I don't think that's such a good idea…" I started. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't; don't worry." Wilbur said. Somehow, I didn't believe him.

Wilbur grabbed my hand again and dragged me over to a garden gnome. He tapped on it, and it moved away, revealing a hole. Wilbur pushed me in, and I screamed. It wasn't until I found myself sitting on the Robinson garage floor did I realize that Wilbur had pushed me into a Travel Tube, another one of his father's inventions. Moments after I picked myself up, Wilbur appeared, landing on his feet with ease compared to me falling head over heels.

I punched him in the arm. "Don't do that again." I said.

Wilbur just shrugged and dragged me over to what looked like your regular hovercar. It was bluish-green, but the left wing looked a little…different.

This was the time machine.

I yanked my arm away from his grip. "I'm really getting tired of you dragging me everywhere." I told him, but he just brushed it off and dragged me into the time machine. He pushed me into the backseat as he sat down in the front.

"Buckle up." He said.

"What?"

"Buckle. Up." He repeated. I scoffed, but buckled up anyway.

Wilbur hit a couple buttons and then started up the time machine. The engine quietly revved to life, and Wilbur pressed a button to open the top of the garage, and he slowly guided the time machine up and out. Then he tilted the front upwards and we soared into the sky as a bubble enveloped around the time machine.

"Wilbur, where are we going?!" I asked.

"To visit our good friend Blackbeard." He said with a grin as we disappeared from 2037 and appeared in 1713.

Wilbur activated the time machine's invisibility right away and we landed safely on the beach under a group of pine trees. He hit the hatch button and we both climbed out.

Suddenly, a bullet whisked through the air and hit one of the pine tree trunks – which happened to be very close to my head. We both turned around and found the one and only Blackbeard pointing his two pistols at us. A few of his pirate comrades stood behind him, all looking hostile and ready to tare us limb-from-limb any minute. I heard Wilbur gulp and he laughed nervously.

"Aheh…hello, Mr. Blackbeard."

"Argh, what be yer purpose on me beach?" Blackbeard asked, pointing his pistols closer to us. If I hadn't been so scared, I probably would have laughed. I thought pirates only said "argh" in movies and books, not in real life, but apparently, I was wrong.

"We weren't doing anything, Mr. Blackbeard, sir." Wilbur said. "Just passing by is all."

"Argh, yer here to dig up me treasure!" Blackbeard said. "An' nobody knows the wearabouts of me treasure an' lives but me most trusted men."

"Really, Mr. Blackbeard, we weren't going to dig up your treasure!" I said.

"We're lost, and we were looking for a way out of the woods." Wilbur lied, picking up where I had left off. "Really!"

Blackbeard growled under his breath and took another step forward, pointing those pistols even closer to us. He got so close to us that we both about choked from the pungent smell of gunpowder from the gunpowder wicks Blackbeard was known for wearing braided into his beard.

"Argh, yer nothin' but a coupla little no good liars who are after me treasure!" Blackbeard said. He flicked his head to his men and then back to us. "Get 'em!" He commanded.

Wilbur grabbed my hand again and dragged me after him.

"Run!" He commanded.

The two of us took off running past Blackbeard and his crew. Blackbeard fired both pistols at us, but luckily he missed both of us.

"Get them!" He roared and suddenly, his crew was on our tails. We both sped up, hoping beyond hope we could outrun them, but suddenly one lunged at Wilbur, taking him to the ground beside me. I stopped and turned around to help him, but he shook his head."

"Run!" He said.

Now, I haven't always liked Wilbur Robinson, but there was no way I was going to let him die in the hands of Blackbeard the Pirate and his crew. I could see that the rest of Blackbeard's slowpoke crew were about to catch up with me, because I just stood there, and the other one was wrestling with Wilbur in the sand as Wilbur tried to get away. I picked up the biggest piece of driftwood I could find that was close to me and ran towards Wilbur and the crewmember. I raised the piece of wood and slammed it into the guy's back, and he let go of Wilbur in an instant as he fell loony on the sand.

"Let him go!" I said. I reached out and hauled Wilbur to his feet and we both started running again, but it wasn't long before the rest of the crew caught up with us and we found ourselves face-first in the sand, staring up at Blackbeard.

"Argh, thought you could get away from ol' Blackbeard an' his crew, did ye?" He asked. "Take 'em to the ship. We decide what ta do with the little troublemakers there."

"Aye, sir." One of the crewmembers said as he hauled me and Wilbur to our feet. One slung me over his shoulder and the other did the same with Wilbur, and it was then that we both realized that our hands were tied.

"Way to go, Einstein." I said as we were carried towards a rowboat and dropped inside. The men started rowing us the short distance to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, where we were once again slung over the crew's shoulders and carried up the rope ladders.

"Throw those two beggars down in the brig." Blackbeard commanded. "Then come back sos we can decide what ta do with 'em." He smiled maliciously, and Wilbur and I gulped.

The two crewmen nodded and dragged us both down the stairs to the brig, where they threw us in and slammed the door. They locked the door and hung the key on a peg.

"Great, now what?" I asked. "Wilbur, if we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill you."

"Don't worry; we will." Wilbur said as he started to wiggle around in the ropes.

"Why do I not believe you?" I asked. Wilbur glared at me for a minute before going back to trying to free himself.

As Wilbur tried without avail to undo the bonds on his own wrists, I looked around the brig for a way out or something that could cut the ropes on our wrists.

A rusty old knife caught my eye. It laid not five feet from where we sat and I knew I could easily reach it and us it to help us. I hoped I had gotten my Tetanus shot updated when I had last gone to get my shots a year ago and I began to scoot my way across the floor towards the knife.

I looked as far over my shoulder as I could as I picked it up and carefully turned it around to where the tip pointed to the deck above my head. I carefully began to saw at the ropes that held me prisoner, knowing that if I made one wrong move, it was lights out for me.

I finally was able to cut the ropes enough to where I could snap them. I rubbed my wrists for a minute before looking back at Wilbur, who was still trying to free himself. I rolled my eyes and picked up the knife. I stood up and walked over to him, bending down and grabbing his wrists.

"Hold still." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Freeing you, what does it look like?" I asked as I finished up. I threw the knife aside and helped Wilbur to his feet.

"Thanks." He said. We both ran over to the door and looked up at the peg that held the key to the door on a ring.

"I think I can reach it." I said. "Here, give me a boost."

Wilbur cupped his hands and boosted me up. I reached slowly for the key, praying the pirates didn't come back and find us trying to escape.

"Hurry up, would you?" Wilbur asked. "You're heavy!"

"I'm working on it!" I said as I reached farther for the key. "I've almost got it! Boost me higher!"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Wilbur complained. "I said you're heavy!"

"I bet you don't weight any less, mister!" I said. "Boost me higher!"

Wilbur growled but did what I told him and boosted me high enough to where I could grab the key.

"Got it!" I said. Wilbur lowered me to the floor and I set to work unlocking the door.

"Got it!" I said, pushing the door open. "Let's go!"

The two of us ran towards the flight of stairs we knew would take us up onto the deck. The only problem was, while I remembered the pirates were still up there, Wilbur obviously didn't.

"Wilbur, no!" I said as he reached for the doorknob.

Too late.

Wilbur turned the doorknob and threw open the door. I groaned when I saw about a dozen surprised pirates, including Blackbeard, staring at us.

"Wilbur…" I muttered.

"Uh oh." Wilbur said.

"The little beggars escaped!" Blackbeard said. "Get them!"

As Blackbeard's crew once again started towards us, my eyes flicked to the side of the ship where I knew the rope ladder and rowboat was.

"Wilbur, the rowboat!" I said. Wilbur glanced at me then at the side of the boat. "Wilbur, run!"

Wilbur and I took off running to the right, just in time. A few of Blackbeard's crew tumbled down the stairs behind us as if we were in a movie, and the others looked stunned for a minute before Blackbeard yowled,

"THEY'RE ESCAPING YOU IDIOTS! GET THEM!"

He then shot a few bullets at us. I don't think Blackbeard had a very good shot, because not only did he miss, but he also hit a few of his own men in the process.

Wilbur and I as quickly as humanly possible climbed down the rope ladder, the both of us jumping the final five steps, making the rowboat teeter a bit.

"Row!" I said as I took my place beside Wilbur and grabbed the left oar. A few of the pirates were starting to climb down the ladder to jump in the other rowboat, and we knew we were both dead meat for sure if they caught us again.

We started to row as fast as we could back to shore. As soon as we were within wading distance of the shore, we jumped out and ran through the water to the beach. Once there, we lit out for the invisible time machine under the pine trees, jumping in and closing the hatch just as Blackbeard and his crew of bloody pirates came onto shore.

We didn't wait around long enough to find out what happened next. Wilbur started up the time machine and flew into the blue sky. The bubble enveloped the time machine again, and we both let out a sigh of relief as the pine trees of 1713 disappeared and the colorful buildings of Todayland appeared once more.

I leaned over and punched Wilbur in the arm again.

"Next time, we go to the library, got it?" I asked. Wilbur let go of the wheel with one hand and rubbed his arm.

"Okay, okay, you win." He said. He flew the time machine back over Todayland and the Todayland River, and landed it safely in the garage, where we found a hysteric Carl waiting for us.

"Wilbur!" He cried when we climbed out of the time machine, walking towards us. "I told you not to take the time machine out again! Do you have any idea how close you were to getting caught?!"

"Don't worry, Carl, we learned our lesson." I said, panting. "We just almost got killed by Blackbeard."

Carl's eyes widened. "The pirate?"

Wilbur and I nodded. "The one and only."

Carl gave a small scream and began to pace. "I can't believe you were that irresponsible, Wilbur!" He ranted. "Didn't the little escapade with Lewis teach you _anything?!_"

Wilbur shook his head and walked over to Carl. "Silly, silly robot." He said. "We had it all under control. We're back now and we're headed to the library near the lab to write our report." He paused a minute. "Uh, do me a favor, and please don't tell Mom and Dad?"

Carl gave him a scowl. "Fine, I won't tell them _this_ time, but next time, little buddy, and I'm going straight to them!"

Wilbur grinned. "Thanks, Carl!" He then grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the Travel Tube. He dragged me down the hall to the library where we spent the next two hours writing our report on Blackbeard.

Surprisingly, it was _Wilbur_ who did most of the work, not me. I was completely wrong about him, and now I feel kinda bad that I called him weird all those years. He's not weird, he's just…different.

However, tomorrow will determine whether or not I kill him for nearly getting me killed when Mrs. Chelsea grades our report!

Well, in case you can't tell, it's been a long day, and I'm tired. I'm sure you'll know if we passed or not tomorrow by whether or not I paste Wilbur's obituary in here.

See you then!

_►▲▼◄_

**May 28th, 2037 **

We passed!

A+!

Mrs. Chelsea came up to me and Wilbur today in History after she'd graded our report. She smiled as she said,

"Well done, Mr. Robinson, Ms. Rogers. Your report on Blackbeard was excellent!" She handed us the paper, where she had written a huge 'A+' on the front. "Although, I expected nothing less from the both of you. Nicely done."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Wilbur.

"Hey, Wilbur, what's your grade in here?" I asked.

"A-." Wilbur said. "Why?"

I blinked. "No reason." I said as I turned back to our report. I flipped through the stapled papers absently.

Wow. I was **completely** wrong about Wilbur Robinson. He's not the lazy guy I thought he was after all. I guess this just goes to prove you shouldn't judge people before you know them. But he's _still_ got an ego the size of North Montana, but that's Wilbur.

Who knows? Wilbur just might be the next Cornelius Robinson someday! It'll be interesting to see what his future looks like.

Uh oh, I just remembered, I have to go help Mom cook dinner! Talk to you later!

Yours,

_Cassie._

_

* * *

_

**Hahaha, did you figure out that it was Cassie (aka Wilbur's future wife in LLIAM and TYS)? If you did, you get a cookie!**

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**

**-Robi**


End file.
